


Ladybug

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Ladybugs aren’t scary, Yuya. On the contrary, they bring good luck.”





	Ladybug

When Daiki had gone to him during lunch break and had asked him to do something together that afternoon, Yuya had had a hard time believing it.

He had joined the Jimusho only a few months before, and even though he had made a lot of friends since then, he had always had a soft spot for Arioka.

He liked his attitude, he liked that he always managed to make him feel comfortable, especially when he felt embarrassed when they were all together.

He liked to spend his time with him; so the suggestion to meet him after lunch had been met with complete happiness on his part.

They had met out the dorms’ front door, and they had started walking aimlessly.

They were chit-chatting, about work or the other boys, and the more they went on the more Yuya found it simple to talk to him.

Walking, they found themselves in front of small park, an ice cream shop at the corner of the opposite street; Yuya looked at it eloquently, and the younger didn’t miss it.

Smiling, he asked him to wait there while he went inside the shop.

Yuya sat on the wall, sighing.

He felt like heaven, he couldn’t believe how relaxed he felt.

That afternoon, even though they weren’t doing anything special, was perfect to his eyes.

As soon as Daiki reappeared he walked toward him, smiling. Yuya took the ice cream the other handed to him, thanking him and starting to eat it.

“How did you know I like vanilla?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

He thought he saw Daiki blush, but he didn’t mind it much.

“Ah... when we’re with all the others you always order that. I thought it was your favourite, was I wrong?” he asked, hesitating.

Takaki shook his head vigorously.

“Not at all. Yeah, it’s my favourite.” he answered, his mouth full.

They kept quiet for another minute, too busy eating.

After a while, Daiki turned toward Yuya, pointing at his arm.

“Look, Yuuyan! There’s a ladybug on your sleeve!” he said, smiling.

The elder’s reaction, anyway, wasn’t what he would've expected.

He jumped, getting off the wall and starting to move, with a terrified look on his face.

“Yuck, yuck, yuck! Dai-chan, take it off me, please!” he yelled, instinctively, then he bit his lip and blushed. “I’m sorry. I... I’m not really a fan of insects.” he said then, without looking him in the eyes.

The younger smiled, getting closer.

“Ladybugs aren’t scary, Yuya. On the contrary, they bring good luck.” he explained, seeing the other still little convinced. “Ok, close your eyes if it scares you so much. I’ll take it off.” he said, sighing dramatically.

Takaki obeyed, nodding briefly, and he waited.

Then he felt Daiki getting closer, and the next thing he knew the younger’s lips were on his, and he couldn’t react.

It lasted only a few seconds, and when he opened his eyes again his face was even redder than before.

“I’m sorry, Yuuyan. I didn’t know if you... well, I mean...” Daiki started to justify himself, but the elder interrupted him straight away.

“No, it’s fine.” he reassured him, smiling. “I’m... I’m glad you did it.” he added, raising his eyes on him. Then he looked at the ladybug, still on his arm. “You were right, weren’t you? They really bring good luck.” he said, then he started eating his ice cream again, making as to take a walk in the park.

Daiki, behind him, smiled.

That ladybug, after all, had been a lucky one for him as well.


End file.
